


Promise Me This

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Blades, Blood, Blood and Violence, Can Be Read as Romantic I Guess?, Food mentions, Gen, Impalement, Major character death - Freeform, Mobs, No Beta, Now Non-Tws, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Respawn Mechanics, Sharing beds, Skeletons, Spiders, Swords, Temporary Character Death, There's only "one" bed, Why doesn't BBH have his gamer tag i don't know how to actually spell it yet, idk what else to tag so let's just do this, kind of stupid but i'm sleep deprived so whatever, title from TOP song Neon Gravestones, tws for:, very quickly and probably doing something moronic, we die like me on minecraft easy mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: George finds Dream, bloodied and impaled and dying, pinned to a tree late one night. Back at home, Bad and Sapnap join in the frantic “oh gosh he needs help” party.
Relationships: Muffinteers - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 318





	Promise Me This

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the fic that made me decide I was, in fact, going to write a Dungeons and Dragons and Dream Team fic so…give me like two days and that’ll be out like my doors in Bedrock Edition Minecraft on the Xbox (I never know the right controls okay?). Uh…TWs in tags, the title is from the twentyonepilots song “Neon Gravestones”.

Dream hadn’t come back home that night.

Of course they were concerned. After all, it wasn’t every day that Dream told them he was going to be home and then _he didn’t make it back. He’s fine, he’s fine, don’t think too much about it. He’s going to survive, he’s going to be just fine._ George reassured himself softly, running a hand over his hair and then adjusting his goggles as he glanced over at Bad and Sapnap. The two were already prepping for when Dream respawned. Clearly, they’d given up on him making it back already.

Sucking in a shaky breath, chest rattling as he moved, he let his head loll back onto the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. It was something he and the others had laughed about placing, making it out of the most infuriating combination of different wood planks specifically to make sure none of them looked at it. Even in the second layer of their base, which was built into the side of the mountain where they had their quarry, they’d had to put in a second layer between the first floor’s ceiling and the second floor. “To spare our eyes” Dream had commented, smiling under his mask like he always did.

Closing his eyes, George let his mind wander. _Dream’s on his way home. He’s perfectly fine…_ the thought of Dream dying somewhere, facedown in a river with a skeleton’s arrow stabbing deep through his throat, darted to the forefront of his mind. _No, he’s too good for that._

_What if it was a bandit? What if he got jumped by a bunch of bad guys? What if he’s lying somewhere, hurt and dying, and none of us know until it’s too late? What if he’s dying what if he’s dying what if he’s trapped and scared and waiting for us to find him what if he doesn’t respawn properly what if he—_

Jolting painfully with a tight feeling in his chest, he jumped up from the couch. “George?” Bad asked, concern melting through his voice. Grabbing one of the enchanted diamond swords from where it hung on the wall, George looked to the others and met their gazes.

“If I’m not home by the time Dream comes back, don’t come looking for me.” Sapnap’s eyes narrowed and he threw a potion to George. Catching it, he hooked it on his belt, nodded, and then went to the door.

Behind him, he heard Bad whisper, “Stay safe, George.”

+++

Everything hurt.

Sucking in a weak breath, Dream let his eyes travel around the woods around him. Somewhere deeper in the woods, a skeleton rattled and some zombies growled, but they didn’t come very close. His torch was the only thing keeping them at bay, and he could see it dwindling down. Within the next couple of hours, there would be nothing left, and he would be attacked by mobs within moments.

Swallowing, he felt the chill scratch at his throat. If he was lucky, he would have a minor cold when he respawned and maybe an ache where the sword currently pinned him to the tree, right under his ribs. He probably wouldn’t be lucky, though. Sure, manhunts were one thing, but that had to do with skill. This…this had nothing to do with skill. This was only luck, sheer chance based on the slim likelihood of George, Sapnap, and Bad realising he needed help and then miraculously managing to find him. A cough shook his chest and he grimaced, pressing bloodied fingers to where his own sword was driven to the other side of the tree.

He didn’t really remember how it happened, but considering his injuries he had a feeling someone had attacked him. Probably a mage, he doubted that it wasn’t something to do with magic because there was no possible way that he _wouldn’t_ remember something otherwise.

Letting out a pained wheeze as he shifted and aggravated the wound, Dream pressed a hand to the injury and squeezed his eyes shut. Nearby, a spider hissed, and he glanced down at the red matting his hoodie, dark against the usually bright green. Part of him had the urge to puke, but he knew that would only hurt him worse.

_Hold on, Dream. You just have to hold on and make sure you breathe…just…wait until…_ jolting himself awake, he shook his head and coughed harshly. Something was going to sit in his chest, and he dimly realised that the world was fading around him due to blood loss. _Shock…must be going into shock._ Swallowing, he sucked in a few breaths and saw his chest heave a few times. A low jolt ran through his body, and he let his head fall back against the rough bark of the oak tree above him.

Sword falling loose from his hand, he saw the stars dim out as unconsciousness wrapped him in its embrace.

+++

When George found Dream, he thought he was dead.

His mask was hanging from its strap at his neck, blood spattering the edges. One of the top sides had a massive chunk taken out of it, cracked and splintered in several places. Blood dripped from a cut above his hairline, stained the front of his hoodie where he’d been impaled to the tree with a sword. The green eyes that George desperately wanted to see open were lightly closed, almost like he was simply asleep instead, and his mouth was slightly parted from the way his face was slack. Reaching up, he touched the side of Dream’s head, tried to take his pulse.

If it was there, he couldn’t feel it.

“Dream? Dream, come on. Come on, you need to come ba—you need to wake up.” Dream’s head fell into George’s palm as he shook the unconscious young man gently. “Please. Please, Dream, _come on.”_ He wasn’t dead, not yet. There was a slight rise and fall of his chest, and George grimaced at the sword sticking out of Dream’s body beneath his ribs. Leaning in, he pressed an ear to Dream’s chest, closed his eyes to listen in. There was a distinct crackling noise that he just knew wasn’t good.

“That’s…for a…date…” Dream’s voice rasped. Sitting up, George cupped his cheek. Dream’s eyes darted to George and a small smile crossed his face. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Glassy green eyes, faded with shock and pain, travelled over George for a brief moment before the young man coughed something out, a few words he didn’t have the energy to spare for, “You’re not hurt.”

Glancing over, George whispered, “Stop talking, you’re going to—you need to save your strength.” Dream shrugged and then winced as it pulled at the sword buried deep in his stomach. “What happened? Who—” _Who did this? Who could manage to get the jump on you?_

Another cough left Dream, and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and touching the wound. “Ow. Don’t…don’t know. Think…mage…” Sucking in a breath, he whimpered, and George looked down at the injury. “It’s—Ge—go—George…” Panting and sucking in a few quick breaths before slowing it down, Dream looked at him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, blood spattering the side of his head. His hands shook as he reached for one of George’s, and George moved to clutch his hands gently. Reaching up with his free hand, he ran his fingers through Dream’s hair. It wasn’t much, but he could offer some comfort. As much as he could, he’d give. He had to. “You should…go home…”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“George—“

“I’m—not—leaving—you.” George leaned closer, tipping his glasses down so he could hold Dream’s gaze. “Do you understand that? I’m not leaving until you die, do you understand? You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Dream stared at him, then smiled weakly and said, “So you wouldn’t—you’re really going to be…that stubborn?”

“When have I ever not been stubborn?” Dream smiled weakly, and then his gaze travelled to the forest away from them all. Blinking weakly, he sucked in a few breaths.

“Stay with me?” He asked, blurred eyes looking over to him. Smiling, George nodded, rubbed his thumb over the back of Dream’s hand. A weak cough left the young man, blood dribbled down his lips, and he wheezed softly. It wasn’t in the good way, like when he laughed. George settled down beside him, still holding his hands and pressing his shoulder to Dream’s.

Dream’s hair pressed into the side of his, and George felt him slowly going more and more limp. A shuddering breath left him, and there was a soft _whoosh_ of air as the young man disappeared into shadows.

**Dream was killed by [Intentional PVP Design]**

Slowly, as the sun rose, George got to his feet and began walking home, holding a sword in one hand.

+++

When Dream respawned on the bed, gasping and in pain, Bad immediately jumped into action.

“Sapnap, potions. Strength and regen!” Dream started hacking and wheezing, body jerking. “Hold on, hold on. Ssh, ssh, we have you.” The door opened and Bad glanced back to see George sprinting inside. “George, help Sapnap!”

Dream choked and wheezed, and Bad helped him lay on his side. “B-Ba—” His voice faltered and he jerked again. The wound to his stomach pulsed with blood, and Bad pressed down on it.

“Ssh. Someone get some bandages for me!” George ran back, and Bad yanked Dream’s hoodie away from his stomach. They might have to cut it off. “Thank you. Help him get the hoodie off.” Quickly, he checked over Dream’s injuries and then started wrapping the injury as best he could. He didn’t want to hurt Dream’s ribs, but they needed to get pressure on his wounds.

Exhausted, Dream flopped back against his bed, taking potions when they shoved them to him but otherwise not doing much. He’d cried his eyes out once at least, Bad could tell. Stroking Dream’s hair back as George replaced his usual mask, Bad smiled down at him. “Thanks.” Dream mumbled softly, shivering. Bad pulled the blankets up and around him, tucking him in gently. “Wait, don’t—can you stay? All of you?”

“Yeah, cuddle pile!” Sapnap cheered, bringing over some soup. Sitting down by Dream’s shoulder, Sapnap began shamelessly spoon-feeding him rabbit soup. “I can hear that cough. How long were you out?”

Dream tugged George down beside him, arms wrapped around his waist like George was the hurt one. “I’m good. Not long. Tired.” Yawning loudly, he stretched out and then curled into George, who chuckled and reached up to start running his hands through Dream’s hair. Bad settled down next to them once Sapnap was busy cleaning the dishes, then shuffled around when Sapnap joined in. “I love you guys.”

“We love you, too,” Bad mused, and Sapnap laughed before settling down under the blankets with them all. Taking a deep breath, Dream rolled his shoulders like he was trying to press himself into the bed as much as humanly possible. “When you’re not being a moron.”

“I’m smart.”

“You’re a himbo.”

“I am _not_ a _himbo. You’re_ a himbo.” Sapnap snorted, then leaned over and turned the lights down as far as they could go, and they all curled up into one another.

**Author's Note:**

> “Tale of Two Towns” is likely on an update schedule of every two weeks simply due to the fact I haven’t quite found my stride there yet. I’m working on it, stuff’ll happen soon it’s just that we’re still in the awkward exposition stage. Once he hits the mountain things’ll speed up. Also it's twelve in the morning for me so I should be going to bed, but I'm probably going to put this, Skyfall, and my other Dream Team/Muffinteers fics (excluding the D&D crossover) in the same area just for organisation).  
> Well, I hope you liked the fic. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
